


I Don't Dance

by RaawrImaDinosaur



Series: Eremin prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaawrImaDinosaur/pseuds/RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes Armin teach him how to dance.<br/>Armin doesn't like that idea, very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rated T for, like one curse word (damn it, Eren).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the choppiness of this. I'm attempting to write a number of eremin prompts (taken from tumblr), to try and get over writers block. Any creative criticism would welcomed.
> 
> Title from the song 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice, because I'm trash who isn't creative enough to come up with an original title. Plus it kind of fits. Sort of.

Armin resisted the urge to grin as he watched Eren stumble over his feet, an almost permanent scowl gracing his lips as his instructor snapped some instructions to him for the umpteenth time. His mother had forced him into taking dancing lessons in preparation for her second marriage. If Armin were to be honest, he would say that Eren was a terrible dancer. If he were to lie, which he was sad to admit that he was close to doing, Eren was a brilliant dancer. Fantastic, even. A natural. 

“You're doing great, Eren!” Armin called out as brunet glanced over at him, red faced as his scowl deepened. He swore he heard the brunette mutter an expletive. Judging by the glare from his dance instructor, that was exactly what had happened. 

Eren had all but given up, when the dance instructor had thrown their hands in the air, and left to check on another struggling student, and trudged over to Armin, shooting the blond a heatless glare. “This isn't funny.”

“Of course it's not, Eren. I really do think you're starting to get the hang of it.”

“That's a lie, and you know it.” Eren muttered, sitting down.

“Nonsense. The instructor was going way too fast. You need to take it slow, one step at a time.” Armin said.

“Okay, then you teach me.”

Armin blinked, and looked at Eren, confused. “Pardon?”

“You heard me. Teach me.”

Armin let out a laugh and shook his head. “Oh, I'm not a very good - ”

“Bullshit.” He interrupted. “You're a great teacher. You're the only reason I passed that English test the other day.”

“You studied for it, though.”

“Yeah, using your notes.” Eren offered Armin a smile. “If anyone can teach me the fucking tango, it's you.”

“Actually, you were just doing the waltz.”

Eren waved the comment away, and stood up, holding a hand out to the blond. “Same thing. Now let's go. Teach me, Professor.”

Armin spluttered as Eren pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the dancefloor. “Eren, I'm not even a part of the class!”

“You're not being taught, so I'm sure you'll be fine.”

“What – No, Eren. This really isn't a good idea!” Armin stammered as Eren pulled his body into the correct position. He gave no heed to the shorter boy's complaints, and looked at him expectantly once they were in the correct stance. 

Armin bit his lip, and took one step back, and then another, and another. He then paused, before stepping back some more, much to Eren's confusion. “Arm. I'm... I'm not quite sure what you're doing, but I really don't think these are the right moves.”

“I-I was just testing you, Eren.” Armin said with a laugh. “S-See? You know which moves aren't correct, so-so now you can do the correct ones...”

Eren stared at him for a few moments. Then, “You don't know how to dance either, do you?”

Armin looked away.

“Wow. So, this is awkward. You should have said something.” Eren said as they stopped moving.  
“I-I tried...”

Eren scratched the side of his neck and looked a bit sheepish. “Sorry. But, I mean, at least we both suck.”

“I fail to see how that's the bright side to things.”

“We can suck together at my mum's wedding. I mean, if you suck at dancing, she'll think it's charming. If we suck together, I won't get into shit for it.”

“But-”  
“Since we're here, we may as well have some fun with it.” Eren said, suddenly beaming, and pulled his mortified friend along.

“E-Eren!” Armin almost cried as Eren spun him around, almost causing them to fall over. Eren managed to keep them on their feet and smirked at the blond. “C'mon, Arm. You need to let loose every once in a while. Have a little fun.”  
“I don't see ho-ah!” He gasped as Eren mockingly dipped him, a stupid grin on his face. “Come on, you know you want to.” And who was Armin to say no to Eren? 

The blond sighed, and gave Eren a small smile, and a nod. Eren then let out a loud laugh as he spun Armin around. After that, they laughed and stumbled (and fell over once or twice, but who was counting?) and simply disrupted the entire class. And if they were kicked out for it? Well, they didn't mind.


End file.
